callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Air Service
The Special Air Service (SAS) is a special forces regiment of the British Army featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty The Special Air Service was first featured in the original ''Call of Duty'', where the player assumed the role of SAS Sgt. Evans. The player fights along side Captain Price and Sgt. Waters against the Wehrmacht in various situations, including an attack on the Pegasus Bridge, the sabotage of the Eder Dam, the destruction of the battleship Tirpitz and of several V2 Rockets. Call of Duty: United Offensive The SAS appear again in Call of Duty: United Offensive, where the player plays as Sgt. James Doyle. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, the Special Air Service appears again, and this time James Doyle and Maj. Ingram are back, in company of Cpl. Duncan Keith and some members of the Maquis Resistance (French resistance), like Marcel, Pierre LaRoche and Isabelle DuFontaine. Their objective is to "clean" some areas of enemy concentration, in the towns of Toucy, Autun, and Les Ormes (the latter two are featured also as multiplayer maps in Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Special Air Service was a principal force in combating the Middle Eastern hostiles and Ultranationalist Russian rebels during the six-day global conflict. Captain John Price's SAS team was critical in the US/UK operation, operating alongside Marine Force Recon to eliminate the Ultranationalist nuclear threat and kill Imran Zakhaev. The main SAS operative of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is John "Soap" MacTavish. Multiplayer Maps Bloc.jpg|Bloc ChinatownCOD4.jpg|Chinatown Cod4 map countdown.jpg|Countdown CreekCOD4.jpg|Creek Cod4 map downpour.jpg|Downpour Cod4-killhouse.jpg|Killhouse Overgrown Load.jpg|Overgrown Cod4 map pipeline.jpg|Pipeline Shipment Load.jpg|Shipment Cod4 map vacant.jpg|Vacant Cod4 map wetwork.jpg|Wet Work Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The SAS are featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as part of Task Force 141 with John "Soap" MacTavish returning as an NPC and playable character. SAS members in Task Force 141 are not as easily identifiable because of a combination of British, American, Canadian, and Australian members, but can be recognized by the British flag on their shoulder patches. Captain John Price is featured as well in later missions, but he is not playable. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The SAS shows up in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. One of two playable characters is an SAS operative, headed by Captain Bell and Sergeant Walker. They take part in a search for a nuke, eventually finding and disarming it. Call of Duty: Black Ops The SAS are feautured in "Project Nova" where they are seen rapeling onto the ship. During the mission they are seen fighting both Dragovich's men and the betrayed russians making a 3-man war to fight. The SAS are also mentioned in the intel for the final campaign mission "Redemption". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The SAS return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. They are featured in the campaign mission "Mind the Gap", when the player takes control of Sgt. Marcus Burns. Multiplayer Maps ArkadenMW3.jpg|Arkaden Piazza.jpg|Piazza SeatownMW3.jpg|Seatown Sm underground.png|Underground Gallery SAS mw3 logo.JPG|SAS logo from Call of Duty ELITE. SASMW3.jpg|An SAS operator in Modern Warfare 3. SASOperativeMW3.png|SAS operative in "Mind the Gap" Sasmw3alt.png|SAS Logo in MW3 as seen in the cutscene of "Mind the Gap" SAS restrain.jpg|SAS operators restraining hostiles. Arkaden SAS.png|SAS operators on Arkaden. Wallcroft Griffen CoD4.jpg|Wallcroft and Griffin, SAS operators. SAS soldier holding MP9 akimbo MW3.jpg|An SAS operator With MP9s. Piazza gameplay5.jpg Piazza gameplay3.jpg Known SAS Members Call of Duty *Cpt. Price (K.I.A) *Sgt. Evans *Sgt. Waters Call of Duty: United Offensive *Sgt. James Doyle *Maj. Gerald Ingram *Pvt. Luyties (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Denny (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Hoover (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Moditch (K.I.A.) ''Call of Duty 2 *Sgt. Davis *Cpt. Price ''(K.I.A) *Pvt. MacGregor *Tank Commander. David Welsh *Cpt. Burwell Call of Duty 3 *Sgt. Doyle *Maj. Ingram *Cpl. Duncan Keith *Pierre LaRoche (French SAS) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Captain MacMillan (Alive but injured) *Captain John Price *Gaz (K.I.A.) *Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish (Later Captain)'' (K.I.A.)'' *Mac (K.I.A.) *Sgt. Arem *Sgt. Barton *Sgt. Wallcroft *Paulsen (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Griffen (Later Cpl.) (K.I.A.) *Sgt. Lovejoy *Sgt. Newcastle Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *Bravo 9 ''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) *Pvt. Dawkins Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *Capt. Bell *Sgt. Walker *Sgt. Patrick O' Neil Call of Duty: Black Ops *Jonathan Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Marcus Burns *Sgt. Wallcroft *Baseplate *Sierra 1 *Meyers *Redgrave *Bravo Nine ''(K.I.A.) Weapons ''Call of Duty'' *Bren *Lee-Enfield *M1911 *Mills Bomb *Sten ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *M4A1 SOPMOD *G36C *Colt M1911 *USP .45 *M21 Sniper Rifle *M82 *MP5 *M249 SAW *R700 *M4 Carbine *W1200 *M1014 ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *M9 *MP5 *M40A3 *RPG-7 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M9 *MP7 *MP5 *P90 *M249 SAW *M4A1 Red Dot *M40A3 *FGM-148 Javelin *RPG-7 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *MP5 *UMP45 *USP .45 *L118A *SPAS-12 Notable military operations 1941 *Joint operation with Dutch Resistance to clear out a village and destroy a Nazi supply train in Holland 1943 *Infiltrating a Sicilian castle to destroy the Nazis communations, artillery battery and to retrieve some documents *Ingram and Doyle fight their way through a village to escape Sicily by boat 1944 *Joint operation with the French Resistance to rescue Marcel, a French Resistance membe near Touchyr *Joint operation with the French Resistance to infiltrate a German fuel depot and plant explosives on the silos *Joint operation with the French Resistance to rescue Major Gerald Ingram and other French Resistance members *Operation conducted by Evans, Waters, Price, and other SAS members on September 7, 1944 to sabotage the Eder Dam's AA defenses and generators in preparation of second RAF bombing run *Evans and company head for an airfield from the Eder Dam while attempting to evade German pursuers *Evans and company fend off the opposition while awaiting exfiltration at the Airfield *Price and Evans infiltrate the Tirpitz, plant charges in the boiler room, destroy the communications and grab the naval log in preparation of RAF bombing 1945 *Evans, Waters, and other SAS members sabotage a mobile V-2 unit near Burgsteinfurt, Germany, called Batterie #445, based on American-acquired intel 1996 *Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillian make their way to a hotel in Pripyat, Ukraine where they will try to assassinate Imran Zakhaev 2011 *Obtaining a manifest from a ship in the Bering Strait *Joint operation with Russian Loyalists to rescue Ultranationalist infromant: Nikolai from a village in the Caucasus Mountains *Escaping the helicopter crash to get Nikolai to the secondary extraction *Joint operation with Loyalists to capture Khaled Al-Asad in a village in Azerbaijan *Defending the village from Zakhaev's men to escape by helicopter *Joint operation with Loyalists and USMC to capture Victor Zakhaev in Southern Russia *Rescuing Griggs and destroying a power station in the Altay Mountains *Joint operation with USMC to infiltrate the launch facility *Joint operation with USMC to reach the launch control room and input the abort codes *Escaping the facility and killing Imran Zakhaev 2016 *Securing some cargo held by Fregata Industries in London, England Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When choosing any Assault Rifle, or in some cases a Submachine Gun in multiplayer, the player will appear as the Marines did in the later levels of the story mode right down to having the Marine Corps Insignia, despite playing as the SAS. *In multiplayer, the SAS announcer is Gaz. *In multiplayer, the SAS, unlike the other factions, have two separate appearances depending on the level. *Using the "Come On!" quick chat command while playing as the SAS faction in multiplayer will make Gaz say "Bloody Hell!" instead. Call of Duty: World at War *The SAS was going to make an appearance, due to the images of British weapons found in the games files that never appeared in-game, McFarlane Toys model of an SAS Trooper included in the Call of Duty series of toys and game code for Holland and Rhineland missions. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' * According to the intel in the mission "Redemption", an SAS operative named Jonathan was working with MI-6 to hunt down Mason, Hudson, and Weaver. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The SAS, along with the FSO, are the only factions present in only one mission. *Their spawn theme can be heard in final part of "Bag and Drag", while their victory theme can be heard in final part of "Goalpost". Videos Modern warfare: See also *United Kingdom *British Army *British 6th Airborne Division *Allied Powers ru:SAS Category:SAS Weapons Category:SAS:Used Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:SAS